


When Heiko met Sven..

by Rehe_im_Walde



Series: Paul and Richard - the teen years [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehe_im_Walde/pseuds/Rehe_im_Walde
Summary: Heiko Paul Hiersche (as an adult known as Paul Landers) and his class go on a schooltrip to Schwerin where he meets Sven (as an adult known as Richard Zven Kruspe) a boy pretty much left to his own devices.This schooltrip will be very different than Heiko had expected..(This is a fanfic of how Paul and Richard could have already met when teens, there are many more fanfics of this nature, but I hope you'll like this one anyway..)
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Series: Paul and Richard - the teen years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575004
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	When Heiko met Sven..

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are, ofcourse, their own and not mine. All thoughts and conversations are fictional.
> 
> This story is set in June 1981, the German Democratic Republic is still going strong (the fall of the Berlin wall is still far away), Sigmund Jähn only three years before became the first german in space (in keeping with the socialist tradition in eastern european countries to look to Moscow/the USSR for guidance; the term used for a person in space was Kosmonaut) and the rockband KISS only two years prior scored a worldwide hit with 'I was made for loving you'.

"Hey Heiko, look what I've got.."  
Heiko and his friends where sitting on the backseat of the bus which took them and their classmates on a mandatory schooltrip. The trip led to a different part of the German Democratic Republic each year to let the Berliner boys experience the beauty and achievements of the socialist motherland.  
Being from Berlin, the capital of the country, the boys considered the rest of the country boring at best and a total backwater at worst, but the government was proud of the developments elsewhere in the country and thought it a good learning experience for the offspring (and future leaders) of their nation.

Of his year, Heiko and his circle of friends considered themselves to be the most interesting clique and didn't mingle much with the other boys. With the boys of the other class on the trip, one schoolyear younger than them, they had even less to do, although Heiko was somewhat fond of a tall, skinny kid from that class called Christian, so this Christian (for some reason that nobody really knew often referred to as 'Flake') was occasionally allowed to hang out with the clique when Heiko was in the mood.  
Heiko wasn't the tallest or strongest of the clique, but as he was funny, quick-witted and sharp enough to put others in their place when he felt like it, he was the ringleader and the others often looked to him for approval before they did anything.

So here they were on the bus, completely convinced that the program for this year's trip would be ridiculously dull. The teachers were smart enough not to tell them what was in store until they arrived at their destination, but to the clique of 16 and 17 year olds it didn't matter; dull it would be.  
Not even a visit to the GDR's first kosmonaut Sigmund Jähn would have changed their minds..well..if that happened even they would have been very impressed, because he was a Hero of the Nation being the first space-traveller, but still they would not have given their teachers the satisfaction of showing their excitement.  
But as this year's trip was to Schwerin, a meeting with the Hero wouldn't happen, Heiko and his friends therefore were looking to make their own fun.

"Where did you get it..?  
One of the guys had opened his bag and showed the others two bottles of beer and half a carton of cigarettes.  
"Nicked it from my dad's cabinet."  
"You couldn't have brought a bit more?" the others sniggered, Heiko was not easily impressed.  
"Well, at least it's more than the others have.."  
"Okay, okay, we'll probably get some pocket money anyway when we arrive, maybe we can get some more in town.."  
"At least Schwerin *is* a town and they are not sending us to one of those two-street-one-market-place holes again like last year."  
"If it turns out like that again, I suggest we just walk back to Berlin tonight."  
"What do you boys have there?" the school's principal was making his way to the back of the bus.  
"Shh, put it away, Mühler is coming...nothing Herr Mühler, just looking forward to the trip.."  
"I bet you are, Heiko Paul Hiersche, just be careful, I'm watching you.."  
"I'm flattered Herr Mühler."  
"Hmm..you like being the center of attention, don't you?"  
"Not at all sir, I just can't help it that the others always circle around me.." again a bunch of sniggering across the backseat.  
"You just watch yourself Hiersche."  
"Oh, I will sir."  
The teacher decided not to get involved in any more bickering and went back to the front of the bus, the clique in the backseat feeling they had won this battle.

So all in all, the Berliner boys were not looking forward to the trip, the only good thing about it was that it was on weekdays, so it would allow them to miss three days of school.  
But other than that, Heiko couldn't imagine Schwerin would have anything worth while to offer.

\-----

After the bus had arrived in Schwerin a few hours later, they found that the hostel they were staying in was in the center of town which brightened their moods a little. After they checked out their dormrooms, Heiko making sure he got the best bed near the window, they had a quick lunch before the start of the program the teachers had prepared.

The group were to split themselves in smaller subteams and were dropped in various places in town on a scavenger hunt which would lead them to various local highlights and eventually end up back at their hostel at the end of the afternoon. A prize, the teachers not explaining what, would be waiting at the end for the team which had the most correct answers during the hunt.  
Heiko and the clique, a subteam of their own, including Flake, were happy to be out of the teachers' sight for a few hours, but weren't really considering even trying to follow the clues, thinking themselves too cool for any prize. However, they would have to get back to the hostel somehow, and seeing that none of them knew the town, they were forced to follow the clues up to some point anyway.

That proved to be more difficult than the clique had anticipated, under their breaths cursing their teachers for coming up with this activity.  
"Search for the three components of the GDR symbol on nearby buildings and go to the one with the Compas..."  
"Man, this is boring..."  
"Dull...dull...dull..."  
"Well, do you know a better way to get back to the hostel? They haven't given us our pocket money yet, and I don't even remember the name of that place."  
"If we just stay here, they'll eventually have to find us and pick us up.."  
"I wouldn't be too sure, I mean they eventually would, but I wouldn't put it past Mühler to just leave us stuck out in this boring town overnight.."  
"At least it's dry.."  
" Yeah, but I'm still not looking forward to staying out at night, it's still cold in June you know."  
"Dull..."  
"Yeah, yeah, stop moaning Flake" Heiko frowned at his mates, feeling that this was not helping them get back. He looked around and saw a teenage boy sitting alone on a parkbench "I'm going to ask that kid, maybe he's local."

Heiko walked up to the boy, still sitting on the bench staring at the cars passing by without noticing Heiko coming.  
"Hey kid.."  
The boy jumped off the bench startled and immediately turned around, preparing to run off.  
Heiko grinned, the boy likely had a bad conscience, probably skipping school to be out here in the middle of the day, but decided not to make fun of him as he didn't see anyone else around he cared to ask for help.  
"What do you want from me?"  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to get you in trouble, I just want to ask if you could help me and my mates." Heiko nodded to his clique, standing on the other side of the street waiting for his return.  
"Oh.." the boy relaxed a little "..okay, what do you want to know.."  
"Well, we're here on a schooltrip from Berlin.."  
"You're from Berlin? Wow!" the boy seemed impressed.  
Heiko was pleased at the boy's reaction, he decided he liked this kid "Yes, Berlin is nice, you should go there some day. So anyway, they sent us on this scavenger hunt, you know, finding clues like 'where is the building with the Compas' and stuff, but we are just looking to get back to our hostel and hang out."  
"Well, the building with the Compas is over there" the boy pointed to a corner-building on the other side of the street "but if you want I can take you to your hostel as well, which one is it?"  
"Ehm, yeah, we didn't listen when the teachers told us the name of the place.."  
The boy grinned, Heiko couldn't help but grin back at him "Maybe it would have helped if we had.."  
"Probably.." the boy chuckled "..but if you have those clues, it shouldn't be too difficult, I'll come with you.."  
"Thanks kid, for a non-Berliner you're pretty okay."  
Now the boy laughed, his earlier reserve gone "If all Berliners are like you, I might well go there some day.."  
"I'm Heiko, but I don't like that name, maybe I'll change it."  
"Okay.. my name is just Sven."  
"Good 'just Sven', let's go then."

\-----

Where the clique would have been happy to just get back to the hostel, they soon found out that Sven was actually very familiar with the town and could solve the clues of the scavenger hunt easily. At the end they realized they would actually have a chance at the prize, and even though that was probably still lame, they couldn't resist giving it a shot.

When after a couple of hours they arrived at the hostel as the first team of their school, the others immediately went in to hand in the answersheet.  
Heiko turned to Sven "Thanks for helping, you were great!"  
Sven blushed "Thanks, I'll tell my parents, they always say I'm good for nothing."  
"Didn't we take you a long way away from your parents' home?"  
"Doesn't matter, I wasn't planning on going there anyway.."  
Heiko frowned "What do you mean, where do you live?"  
"Officially with my family, but I don't like them and they don't like me, so when I'm tired of the fighting at home I stay away until I'm chased back by the Stasi or I'm too hungry."  
Heiko was surprised, he was from quite a happy home himself and although he thought his parents were hopelessly oldfashioned and his sister annoying, he had never considered not staying with them. He felt the kid was probably a bit over-dramatic "I'm sure you'll be okay there, why don't you go home and tell your parents you met these cool Berlin-guys.. maybe that'll impress them."  
Sven looked a bit incredulous at the thought. Heiko realized the boy's hesitation from when they first met was starting to come back and felt a bit guilty about it.

"Heiko, are you coming in? We can go to our dormroom and hang until the other teams are back."  
Heiko turned around to his friend who had called him "Yeah coming.." before turning back to Sven, who was already backing away from him "Look, just take care, okay? Maybe I'll see you around?"  
Sven nodded, but said no more and left without looking back. Heiko remained standing on the sidewalk, feeling there was more to this Sven kid than he had thought..  
"Heiko?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming."

\-----

Heiko had not really thought he'd see Sven again, but was proved wrong only a few hours later. As the team was celebrating in the dormroom winning the scavenger hunt prize, which turned out to be a few bottles of beer and some packets of salty snacks (the boys actually impressed that the teachers had thought of a prize they appreciated, without ofcourse letting them know that), Flake had spotted someone sitting in the park across from the hostel.  
"Hey, isn't that that kid who helped us?"  
Heiko looked and although Sven was doing a good job hiding behind some shrubs, when Flake pointed to the exact spot, he indeed recognized the boy.  
He grabbed a packet of snacks and opened the window, before turning to his mates "I'm going to give him this, if he hadn't helped us, we'd probably still be moaning on that street corner" and before one of the others could argue (not that he would have listened) he had climbed out the window and crossed the street to the park.

Not wanting to scare Sven again like this afternoon, when he was nearing the shrubs he whispered "Sven? Are you there?"  
The shrubs moved a bit and he could see the other boy looking at him through the leaves "Hey Heiko.."  
Heiko walked around the shrubs, and found Sven sitting on a bench, his backpack next to him "Hey, we actually won the scavenger hunt thanks to you, so I wanted to give...oh!.."  
Sven had turned to look at him and now Heiko saw he was sporting a black eye, a bright-red cheek and traces of a bloody nose.  
"What happened..?"  
"My stepdad wasn't impressed at me meeting Berliners, and when I said that at least you guys had told me I was helpful, he yelled 'these Berliners are even more clueless than you are' and hit me in the face, so I pretty much ran off again."  
"Oh.." Heiko regretted having told Sven to go home "..where are you going to stay now?"  
"Here on this bench, it's nice and secluded and I haven't slept here before so there's less chance of the Stasi finding me than if I stay at my usual hide-outs."

Heiko sat down next to Sven "You do this more often then.."  
"Sometimes, it's no big deal."  
"Maybe I can sneak you into our hostel...surely that's more comfortable than this hard bench?"  
"No, I don't want to be near adults, my stepdad is a pretty prominent comrade in the Socialist Party, if any of your teachers are in the Party as well, I'd be in a world of trouble.."  
Heiko had never really thought of his teachers in that way, so used to the Socialist Party as a 'given' in his whole life, but thinking of Herr Mühler, he figured he could understand what Sven meant. Besides, he had already gotten the boy into trouble once today, and although Sven acted like it was no big deal, he wasn't convinced.  
"I'm sorry I told you to go home" he held out his hand to touch Sven's face, which made Sven flinch "That looks really painful, I feel guilty about it.."  
"Don't be, you're not the one who hit me."  
"I made you go home.."  
"I would have gone home one of these days anyway, and he would have found another excuse to hit me, I'm just too young to leave for good, there is not much I can do about it. I can't wait till I'm old enough to leave this place.."  
"Where are you going to go, the next town?"  
"Eventually I want to leave the country, go to the West.."  
"What? To the West?" Heiko was flabbergasted, he knew that there were people who defected, but in his social circle they were generally considered quitters and usually never heard from again, so people assumed that they were either dead or really bad off.  
"Yes, I want to be somewhere where my step-dad and his comrades can't get me, and besides.." Sven now blushed a little, his other cheek turned red as well "..I want to be a guitarist in a rockband..like Ace Frehley."  
"Ace Frehley? You mean from that american band 'KISS'?"  
"Yeah! You've heard of them?" Sven's eyes lit up with excitement.  
"I actually play guitar a little, I like playing rock music when I have the chance, my friends and I are thinking of starting a band ourselves."  
"Wow, I would love to play guitar...but...well you know.."  
Heiko nodded  
"..but someday I want to be a world-famous rockstar and then I'll come back and tell my stepdad 'See, there *is* something I *can* do!'" Sven looked at Heiko, still excited about the thought.

Heiko smiled at the other boy being that excited. It was very unlikely it would ever happen, East-Germans had never been world-famous in rockbands, not in any musical genre for that matter, but he didn't have the heart to crush Sven's dream. And besides, before Sigmund Jähn there hadn't been an East-German kosmonaut yet, and that had happened...  
He moved a little closer to Sven on the bench "When you do, I'm coming to your show and I want an autograph.."  
Sven smiled back, then a little shy "I know it might not happen, but at least it gives me something to think about when I'm sleeping outside...it gets pretty boring and lonely hiding out in parks otherwise."  
Heiko lay his arm across Sven's shoulders, he was endeared by the boy "Would you like me to stay here too?"  
"Aren't you going to get in trouble?"  
"My mates won't tell on me, so as long as I am back tomorrow in time for the next outing I'll be okay.."  
Sven smiled again, Heiko noticed his eyes were a very seagreen colour, then Sven yawned "Sorry...a bit tired..did a lot of walking today.."  
"I bet you did, why don't you lie down and go to sleep, I'll stay here with you."  
"You really will?"  
"Yes..go on, lie down, put your head on my lap, you'll be more comfortable."  
"This is really very nice of you, thanks.." Sven looked at him, for a second moving his face a little closer to Heiko's, but pulling back as if he'd changed his mind, instead indeed lying down on the bench with his head on Heiko's lap "..I'm glad I met you..if all Berliners are like you, maybe I should just move there.."  
Heiko snorted, wanting to make a silly response, but Sven's eyes closed almost immediately after he had settled down and he fell asleep with a small smile still on his face.

\-----

For a while Heiko just sat on the bench, realizing this would mean that he too would not be sleeping in a bed tonight, but he didn't care. He looked down at Sven, breathing regularly, clearly fast asleep. He moved his hand to touch Sven's hair and when that didn't wake him up he stroked his hair and face.  
Sven looked sweet sleeping. Heiko had never thought of another boy in any way as sweet, cute or pretty, but here was this boy and to Heiko he was all three. He wondered how old the boy was, he looked a little younger than himself.  
He continued to caress Sven's face, he still flinched when Heiko accidently touched the bruise around his eye, but Heiko soothed him softly and Sven didn't really wake up from it.

After some time Heiko carefully sat up a bit to pull off his sweater and roll it up to make a makeshift pillow. He put it under his head and leaned back against the bench, one hand still on Sven's head, laying the other hand on Sven's chest. He could feel it go up and down with every breath the other boy took and continued to very softly stroke him.  
Heiko realized it was getting a bit colder as night fell, but he felt warm sitting there with the other boy, having feelings that he had never felt about any of his mates when he watched Sven, but he didn't know whether it was guilt or pity or something else..  
He had wanted to stay awake to look after Sven, but after a while Heiko dozed off as well..

\-----

Early next morning Heiko woke up from the discomfort of sleeping sitting down on a wooden bench. He tried to move a little to get more comfortable, which woke up the other boy.  
"Hey.."  
"Hey..wow, you really stayed with me all night" Sven now sat up and turned to look at Heiko "That was so nice of you.."  
He leaned over to Heiko and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, blushing a little as he quickly leaned back. Heiko smiled at him, to his own surprise he didn't mind the kiss, in fact, he kind of liked it, even though he wouldn't have thought of the move himself.  
"I promised I would, didn't I.." he gently stroked Sven's face again "..I wouldn't have been able to sleep in the hostelbed anyway, knowing that you were here on your own."  
Sven smiled "I would have been okay you know..it's not the first time.."  
Heiko still felt the warm feeling that he couldn't really give a name in his stomach again and smiled too, now again wondering what he had been thinking about last night "Not that it matters a lot, but how old are you?"  
"13..eh no..14"  
Heiko grinned "You're not sure?"  
"Well actually..it's my birthday, I'm turning 14 today.."  
Whatever Sven might have said, that was the last thing that Heiko had expected "Your birthday? And you were going to spend it on your own outside?"  
"Well, I might go to school today, I haven't eaten a lot yesterday and at school I get a free lunch and usually can take some breadroles in my backpack for diner."  
"You're not going home on your birthday either.." Heiko was not surprised, it was more a statement than a question.  
"No, on my birthday I like to be on my own, dreaming about what I want to be when I grow up, when I can move away.."

Heiko heard soft footsteps behind him, and looked up "Heiko, are you here somewhere?"  
It was Flake "You should come back to the hostel, we are supposed to go on a daytrip, we're leaving soon, I thought you might want to get breakfast."  
"Thanks, Flake, I'll be right there, before the teachers find out.."  
They heard Flake leave again and Heiko turned to Sven "I wish I could take you with me to get breakfast."  
"You already have.." Sven rattled with the package of salty snacks Heiko had brought last night "That'll see me through until schoollunch, no problem."  
Heiko got up "I should go, but I want to see you tonight, would you come here again after your school is out?"  
"Sure..I can bring you some breadrolls too if you want?"  
Heiko held out his hand to stroke Sven's cheek again, the warm feeling grew in his belly, knowing that he would be fed plenty on the trip today, the schooltrips never lacked food to celebrate how good the country had it under the Socialist rule.

Now it was his turn to lean over and give Sven a peck on the cheek "Good, I'll see you tonight then...looking forward to it.." before he turned and left the shrubs to get back to the hostel through the dormwindow. From the room he looked back, but Sven had already left.  
The other boys were teasing "Ooohh, Heiko stayed out all night, he probably found a girl..." but were more interested in breakfast than in any juicy stories, only Flake whispered "Where you with that boy all night?"  
"His name is Sven, don't call him 'that boy', and yes..but it's none of your business." 

\-----

The outing of that day proved to be a traditional show and tell of all the good things the government had provided to Schwerin, the clique around Heiko only showing signs of interest when there was something to eat or drink.  
At the end of the afternoon they were encouraged to get their family a souvenir, but when in other years Heiko had joined his friends in buying the cheapest gifts they could find so they could have some spare pocket money for themselves, this time he had something else in mind.  
"Flake would you mind giving me some of your money, there is something I want to buy, but I don't have enough, I'll pay you back when we get home."  
Flake looked at his friend "Is it for tha..for Sven?"  
"Yes, it's his birthday today..I'm going to meet him when we get back.."  
Flake was quiet for a second, then gave Heiko his pocket money "Tell him 'Happy Birthday' from me, he must be a nice kid for you to make such a fuss about him."

\-----

The trip took far too long for Heiko's liking, even though he enjoyed the diner at the end with his mates. It was already starting to get dark when the bus finally was back at the hostel, and even then Heiko couldn't split immediately but had to wait until the teachers had closed up for the night. The second the hall light was turned off, he was out of the window to the bench.  
To his relieve Sven was there, sitting with his legs pulled up against him.  
As he saw Heiko Sven's eyes lit up again "Heeyy, there you are, I thought I heard your bus just now.." he got up and was leaning in to give Heiko a peck again, but instead Heiko embraced him and whispered "Happy Birthday" against his cheek, holding him for a few seconds before pulling away again.  
Sven grinned "Thanks.." with a small blush "..I've been thinking about you all day.."  
Heiko started to open his bag "I've got you a present.." but Sven stopped him.  
"Do you mind if we go to a different spot? I don't like to be in the same place two nights in a row, it makes it easier for them to find me."  
"Sure, where do you want to go?"  
Sven pointed to a wooded area at the end of the street "I stay there sometimes, it's nice and secluded by bushes and you can actually sleep lying down there."

It was only a short walk from the hostel but when they arrived Heiko realized Sven had been right, it was really secluded, noone would be able to tell from the street they were there.  
Behind a dense row of bushes was a more open spot where the ground was covered with various soft ferns and heather, so when they sat down Heiko found it was at least as comfortable as the matras in the hostel. There even was a small stream nearby with very clear, drinkable water.  
Clearly, as a hide-out this was a prime location, and Heiko was glad that Sven had managed to find such a nice spot for himself.

"Happy Birthday!" Heiko stroked Sven's cheek, then opened his bag to reveal a large bar of chocolat, a luxury item which in the GDR was quite expensive "Sorry I didn't have anything to wrap it in."  
"Thank you! Haven't had that in a long while! It sure beats the breadroles I saved us.."  
"We can even put it on the breadroles" Heiko grinned while Sven spread out his collection of lunch leftovers.

After diner they lay down on the ferns and looked at the sky, nibling on the last pieces of chocolat. Heiko had snuck a blanket out of the hostelroom and had draped it across them; because it was a one-person blanket this meant they had to lay very close, but neither of the boys minded.

Heiko, usually the talkative one in his own clique, was now happy to let the other boy do the talking while looking at the stars, about the future, his dreams, 'KISS', about 'being someone someday'.  
"You do know that you're already someone now, don't you."

Sven turned his head to look at the other boy "Noone has ever said that to me...I wish you would live here Heiko...or whatever name you like to be called.. I didn't even know you could decide on your own name."  
Heiko now turned to face Sven as well and smiled "Sure you can, that skinny friend of mine is called Christian, but everyone has called him 'Flake' forever".  
Sven snorted "What kind of name is that...but I guess it suits him better than Christian."  
"My middlename is 'Paul', I like that better than 'Heiko' and I've been asking my friends to call me Paul for a while, but they are so used to 'Heiko' that they always forget."  
"'Paul'...it suits you..." Sven now held out his hand to stroke Heiko's face "..can I call you Paul from now on?"  
"I would love it if you did.." Heiko/Paul also stroked the other boy's face now.  
"Good.." Sven moved a bit closer "..thank you Paul for everything, this was the best birthday I had in a few years" and he gave Paul/Heiko a soft but quick kiss on the lips.

Just like with the first kiss on the cheek that morning, Paul wasn't shocked at the move even though he had never kissed a boy. He just lay on the ferns for a few moments, then moved closer to Sven and now took the initiative for a kiss himself.  
This was not intended as a quick peck. Paul had by now realized what the warm feeling Sven gave him meant, and wanted to be close to Sven, if even for one night.  
He put his lips on Sven's, his hand still on the other boy's cheek and pulled him very softly towards him. Sven didn't back away and responded smiling by laying his own hand in Paul's neck and caressing his neck and shoulder, lips gently touching Paul's and playing with them.  
Paul now moved close enough so he could lay one arm across Sven's waist and stroke his side and back, as he continued the kiss by eventually teasing his tongue against Sven's lips, gently asking for entrance.  
Sven again happily responded by opening his mouth a little to let Paul in, his hand still caressing Paul's cheek, shoulder and chest.  
As the town went to sleep on the other side of the bushes, the two boys continued kissing on their green bed, only disturbed occassionally by the cry of a night-owl or a mouse shuffling through the ferns.

When Paul woke up a tiny layer of dew had appeared on the surrounding ferns, the boys' faces and their blanket which made the morning smell as new. Paul had never woken up in nature before, but being here with Sven, who was still asleep in Paul's embrace with his head on Paul's chest, was the best experience he ever had.  
He kissed Sven on his forehead and smiled as that slowly woke his friend "Good morning.."  
"Hmmm...mornin' Paul..." Sven snuggled again in Paul's embrace and under the warm blanket "This was the best night I had running away...no, the best night ever..."  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
Sven sleepily lifted his head to look at the sunrise "at this time of the year, it's probably about 6 in the morning..why.." before lying down on Paul's chest again.  
"Because.." Paul realized what he was going to say, but didn't really want to, instead hugging Sven tighter under the blanket.  
Sven moved his head a little to look at the other boy "when are you guys leaving..?"  
"At half past 7, we're supposed to be back in Berlin by noon.."  
The boys looked at eachother again and kissed while the sun continued to rise..  
After a while they broke the kiss and Sven sighed against Paul's chest "We should probably get up, my sun-timing skills are not that accurate that we can risk staying here until the last minute.."  
Paul sighed too "I wished you lived closer to Berlin."  
"So do I...but I can't afford it yet...maybe in a few years time I will go to Berlin, and when I will, I will look for you.."  
"And you will find me..maybe even before you're a big rockstar."

Sven smiled "Actually, that might not happen, my stepdad might be right after all."  
"Your stepdad will be wrong, you'll see, if Sigmund Jähn could become a hero, so can you."  
"Thanks Paul.." Sven grinned "..hey, maybe I will change my name too when I grow up."  
"As long as you'll let me know when you do.."  
"I love you Paul."  
"I love you Sven."

\-----

Sven had been right, his timing skills weren't very accurate so when they got out of the bushes, the bus was already pulling up in front of the hostel, leaving Paul no time to say goodbye again to Sven.  
He left Sven standing near the wooded area and ran to the bus, finding that Flake had packed his bag for him so he only had to rush in the bus and drop down on the backseat.  
Flake sat down next to him and together they looked out of the rear-window when the bus took off.

"Heiko, were you again with Sven tonight?" Flake whispered, making sure the others of the clique didn't hear.  
"Yes..." Paul kept looking out the window, Sven had lifted his hand to wave goodbye, but he got smaller as the bus drove on "I hope I'll see him again some day..."  
"Heiko, do you know his last name or his adress?"  
"No..."  
" Does he know yours..?"  
Paul swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat "...no..."  
"So other than that you're 'Heiko' and your from Berlin, he doesn't know anything? That will be a challenge.."  
"Shut up Flake.." the bus took a corner and was now driving out of Schwerin "...and call me 'Paul'."


End file.
